Kori of the Okeanos
by soccerchick23pjo
Summary: It's after the Giant War, and Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason are all back at Camp Half-blood. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until a new, unexpected camper shows up. Her name is Korel - Korel JACKSON. What will happen as she and Percy both are forced to delve deep into their past, looking for answers?
1. Chapter 1

"You know I can't keep her!" the woman exclaimed. The wind roared around her as she spoke.

"Why not? You already have him!" the man standing a few feet away from her asked. He was tall, with dark hair and green eyes. The wind seemed to part around him, leaving him untouched.

"He will find out, and know that you broke the oath! Then he will bring his wrath down on me and them!" The woman said, more than a hint of fear in her voice. Waves crashed down on the sand,nth water getting close to where they were standing.

"Sally, I won't let him hurt you." The man stood calmly, despite the storm raging around him.

"You won't be able to stop him!" She said, clutching the small bundle that was in her arms.

"I cannot take both of them, only one. You decide," he finally gave in to her fears.

"Take her - she won't remember like he would," she said after a moment of hesitation, tears threatening to overflow from the corners of her eyes.

"Are you certain? We can clear the boy's memory," the man said, making sure this was her final decision.

"Yes. Now take her, and leave us," she said, thrusting the small bundle she had been holding at him.

The man glanced back at the old, dilapidated cabin behind them, where a little boy's face could be seen peeking out from behind the open door.

"You can never see her again, at least not until she rejoins your world," the man said gently.

"It's the only way. Now please, take her and go!" She said, the salty tears now streaming down her face.

"Alright. Goodbye, Sally," he said sadly, and carefully took the bundle into his arms.

"I haven't named her yet. I didn't want to make this harder on me," she said softly, watching as he stared down at the bundle in his arms.

He stared out at the sea, noticing the reef jutting out of the water a little ways out. "Korel. Her name is Korel." He said, then walked into the sea, staring at the tiny baby girl in his hands. She had been asleep, but when a drop of water hit her cheek, she woke up and blinked slowly, revealing intense emerald eyes that seemed to be a mirror of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran across the sandbar, laughing as I waited for Delphina to catch up with me. "Hurry, hurry! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" I exclaimed impatiently, waiting for my friend. "Sorry, you know you run really fast, Korel," Delphina grumbled when she finally caught up. "Sorry. But we need to hurry! Dad said he has a huge surprise for me today!" I said excitedly.

It was my fourteenth birthday, and I couldn't wait to see what my father had for me this year. As I ran up to the palace and approached the front door, I couldn't help but bounce up and down on my toes a little bit. I knocked hurriedly on the door and was quickly let in.

I walked quickly up to the door of my father's throne room, then paused when I heard voices. "POSEIDON! How. Long. Have. You. Been. Hiding. Her?!" An angry, unfamiliar voice yelled. "It's her fourteenth birthday today," I heard my father said calmly. "FOURTEEN YEARS?! Poseidon, I have half a mind to blast her to pieces right now!" My hands began to tremble when the realization struck me - they were talking about ME.

"Oh, and maybe I should drown Jason," my father said coolly. "Ah, you do have a point," the strange voice said. At that point, I gathered my courage and knocked loudly on the door. "WHO IS IT." My father thundered. "Korel," I called through the door. "I have a visitor, Korel. Do you mind to return later?" his voice calmed quite a bit when he spoke again.

"No, bring her in, Poseidon," the voice said smugly. Dad sighed, the the doors opened and I walked in, hoping to exude an air of confidence. "Korel, this is your uncle, Zeus," my father said to me in a tone of voice I hadn't heard very often from him. "Hello, I'm Korel," I said warily.

"Korel, hello, I have a few questions for you," Zeus glowered at me as he spoke. "Oh, um, alright," I looked at my father for approval. "How long have you lived here?" He asked. "As long as I can remember," I responded.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen today."

"Have you ever been up to the surface?"

"No..."

"Who is your mother?"

"I... I've never... never met my mother..." I stuttered, alarmed by the question. "Zeus, that is enough. I will not allow you to come into my home and interrogate my daughter like this," my father intervened in a stern tone.

"Poseidon, she MUST go up to the surface and go to camp. She CANNOT remain down here her entire life!" Zeus spoke to my father in an angry tone.

"I will not allow her to go there! She'll get hurt, or killed! Percy just returned from a dangerous quest where he almost DIED. Korel will stay here, with me," my dad spoke firmly, as if expecting this to be the end of the discussion.

"You have one week to send her up to camp. If she isn't there in a week's time, I'll have to take care of it," Zeus spoke, then he began to shine. "KOREL, LOOK AWAY!" My father bellowed at the top of his lungs. I covered my eyes quickly, but still felt the light as it grew tremendously then disappeared.

"Dad, what's going on? Who was that?" I asked after the light had gone away. "That was my brother Zeus, Lord of the Skies. He wants you to leave. Probably for a very long time. But I can't let you, I can't let anything happen to you!" My father said with a fierce undertone in his voice.

"Dad, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." I murmured softly. "No, he can't hurt me. He'll hurt you, or P— someone else." He said anxiously.

"Who was my mom?" I asked softly, staring at the floor which I was sitting on. "Oh, Korel..." My father said, looking up at me, his eyes revealing how upset he was. "I just want to know, Dad. What's my last name? What was my mom like? Who was she?"

"Korel, I don't know if I should tell you this..." He trailed off. "I need to know, Dad. Please. " I said, looking up at him. "Alright, then. Come with me. " My father said as he stood and walked out of a side door.

I quickly followed him, not wanting to miss anything. He walked down a hall, then through a curtain if kelp that I'd never noticed before. He then continued walking down another hallway until he came to an ocean blue door. He then pressed a seashell into the door and stepped inside. I was right behind him, not wanting to be left.

"Here. This is for you. " he handed me a seashell threaded onto a slim silver chain. "It will give you access to this room whenever you'd like to come in. " He watched as I fastened the chain around my neck.

He then walked over to a small table and handed me a picture. I looked down at it, then back up at my father. "Is this... is this... her?" I asked nervously. In response, my father nodded his head once and went back to studying his hands.

I looked down at the picture again. It was of a woman, with long, brown hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle, even in the picture. She was sitting in a chair, holding a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket. She smiled down at the baby, but there was fear in her eyes.

"Is... is she holding... me?" I asked, unable to process all of the information. "Yes, you were two weeks in that picture. " My father said with a sad smile. "What was her name?" I asked softly. "Sally. Her name was Sally. He said, looking at his hands again.

"Why haven't I ever met her?" I asked curiously, feeling somewhat betrayed. "She didn't want Zeus to find out about you. She was scared that THAT would happen. So she gave you to me, so I could raise you down here, away from anything that could hurt you." He replied quietly.

"But... Then what's my real name?" I asked, upset. "Your full name is Korel Nero Jackson. " My father replied after a moment of hesitation.

**(a/n: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! We've had testing at school and I have show choir going on too right now so I didn't get a chance to update. More coming soon!) **


End file.
